Seddie en el fin del mundo continuacion
by Victoiree Thomson
Summary: Hola, yo soy la dueña original de esta historia pero me han bloqueado mi perfil, por lo cual cree esta nueva cuenta con la continuación de la historia. De aqui en adelante subire la continuacion de la historia Seddie en el fin del mundo aqui, y el esto de las demas historias Es apartir del Cap 4 :D
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por leer. Antes que nada quisiera decirles que desde ahora cambiare a rated T por sus sugerencias. Gracias por su sugerencia y lamento si cause algunas molestias en el capítulo pasado, mi intención jamás fue esa, lo lamento**

**Como ya cambie de rated, creo que hare los capítulos un poquito más fuertes. Nada grave, ni muy pasado. Al menos no para mí. Bueno ustedes ya lo descubrirán **

**Ahora sin más aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy. Quería hacer algo especial por estas fechas, pero me atrase un poco jeje espero que lo disfruten.**

00000000000000000(^-^)/000000(^-^)/000000000000

POV SAM

Salimos de la casa, ya era como medio día. Caminamos a paso rápido y sin hablar, era un silencio incomodo pero no sería yo quien lo rompería. Llegamos al centro comercial que lamentablemente estaba cerrado, iba a sacar mis pasadores pero me dio flojera y en vez de eso tome una piedra del piso y rompí un vidrio para poder entrar

-¿pero qué diablos te sucede?- me dijo Freddie alterado

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Ya no queda nadie a quien le moleste, tarado. Estamos solos ¿no ves?

Freddie frunció el ceño

-lo sé, es solo que es raro, no estoy acostumbrado a ir por ahí rompiendo cosas sin tener que preocuparme- respondió

-te acostumbraras- prometí- no creo que sea la única vez que tengamos que hacer esto

Él solo se encogió de hombros

-sí, supongo

Yo entre mi mano en el hoyo que hice con cuidado de no cortarme con los vidrios rotos que había a mi alrededor y abrí la puerta. Ambos pasamos. El centro comercial parecía más grande ahora que no había ni una sola gente

La mayoría de las tiendas estaban totalmente vacías, lo cual fue decepcionante, pero había algunas cuantas que aún tenían mercancía

-así que… ¿A dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Freddie

-a buscar algo de comida

Él asintió de acuerdo y ambos nos adentramos al centro comercial. Estuvimos caminando un rato hasta que Freddie encontró un puesto de comida rápida

-¿crees que aun tenga comida?- pregunte

-no lo sé, pero no perdemos nada al intentarlo

Yo asentí y pasamos al local

-vamos a buscar la bodega, espero que haya algo aun- le dije

-de acuerdo- respondió

Llegamos a una puerta amarilla detrás del mostrador y la abrí con la esperanza que fuera la bodega. Afortunadamente acerté

-aquí es, Freddie- le llame

Él vino hasta donde estaba yo y ambos pasamos. Al entrar empezamos a buscar entre las repisas esperando encontrar algo bueno. Yo encontré carne para hamburguesa, que raramente seguía congelada. Iba a presumirle a Freddie mi encuentro cuando él fue hasta donde mi con una bolsa de papas congeladas, también

-mira lo que encontré- me dijo mostrándome la bolsa

-y mira lo que yo encontré- le dije mostrando mis hamburguesas

-¿Por qué crees que sigan congeladas?- le pregunte- quiero decir, un día sin refrigerar no fue suficiente para descongelarlo

-el clima esta frio- dijo Freddie- y aquí adentro parece congelador

-aun así es raro- insistí

-prefiero no preocuparme por eso ahora, Sam. Tengo mucha hambre

-tienes razón- concorde- solo por esta vez, así que ni te emociones- añadí

Salimos de ahí y fuimos a la cocina

-Debemos encontrar la manera de descongelar esto- dije

Freddie se acercó a una de las freidoras y trato de encenderla. ¡Funciono!

-genial- dije yo, que ya podía saborear una grasosa hamburguesa con unas grasosas papas fritas

Busque aceite para poder freír la carne y las papas y encontré un gran pomo lleno de aceite

-mira lo que encontré- dije feliz

Freddie me sonrió. Fue una de esas sonrisas típicas de él, una sonrisa despreocupada y perfecta. Sentí perfectamente cómo se calentaban mis mejillas así que le extendí el bote y me voltee a otro lado para que él no lo notara

-estarán pronto- prometió

-eso espero- dije yo de manera autoritaria y fría

Freddie no respondió y solo continúo friendo la comida. Yo salí de ahí y fui al comedor, donde estaban un montón de sillas y mesas apiladas, saque una mesa y un par de sillas y las coloque en medio del local. Freddie apareció quince minutos después con una charola llena de papas y carne y se colocó delante de mí

Comimos en silencio. Después sin decir una palabra salimos de ahí

-deberíamos buscar provisiones, ya sabes, ropa, comida y todo eso- dijo él

-bien- dije yo

Caminamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a un local de ropa

-aquí, Freddie- lo llame

Él no respondió

-Tarado- dije esta vez alzando mi voz

-por aquí hay una farmacia, Sam- me respondió dándome la espalda a unos pocos metros de mi

-que importa, aquí hay una tienda de ropa

-ocuparemos medicinas, al menos un botiquín de primeros auxilios para emergencias

Típico del ñoño, igualito a su madre

-bien, sabes algo. Tú ve por tus boberías y yo juntare algo de ropa para los dos. No quiero ir en busca de pastillas y mucho menos contigo- respondí cortante

Freddie pareció ofendido por lo que le acababa de decir. Abrió la boca para responder algo pero lo interrumpí

-vete ya, o te mandare hasta allá con una patada- dije fingiendo estar molesta

-como quieras- me dijo, ahora molesto

Odiaba ser así, soy una estúpida. El único pecado que Freddie había hecho era sonreírme, pero es que simplemente es tan frustrante. Su sonrisa me hacía sentir incómodamente bien y eso no me gusta nada. Odiaba sentir ese estúpido cosquilleo en el estómago, odiaba ver esa estúpida sonrisa, y más cuando esa sonrisa era dirigida para Carly o para otras chicas. Sé que es estúpido pero es que simplemente no puedo sentirme celosa cuando se trata de los labios de Freddie, porque sus labios los sentía tan ajenos, quiero decir, yo fui la primera en tocar sus labios con los míos, fui la primera en sentir el cálido aliento de Freddie, de alguna manera yo era la dueña de sus labios así que cada vez que le sonreía a alguien no podía evitar enojarme. Lo sé, estoy loca y eso es estúpido y cursi pero esa es la forma en que lo siento. De alguna manera sabía que yo era la única a la que Freddie había besado hasta ahora, o al menos eso creía aunque no estaba muy segura. Freddie y yo jamás hablábamos de eso

Trate de concentrarme y entre a la tienda. Comencé a hurgar entre las cajas esperando encontrar algo de ropa buena. Saque una chaqueta de cuero negra de motociclista. Era simplemente hermosa, la tome y me la medí. Me quedaba perfecta. Me fije en la etiqueta solo por curiosidad y casi se me cae el corazón, costaba 4500 dólares. Era probablemente lo más caro que jamás había tenido entre mis manos. Me la deje puesta y continúe buscando ropa. Cada prenda que escogía para Freddie y para mi costaba más de mil dólares. Esta ropa sí que era de marca. Me sentí bien al pensar que seriamos los sobrevivientes al fin del mundo mejor vestidos. Supongo que de tantos años que llevo siendo amiga de Carly algo se me tenía que quedar de ella. Escogí varios pantalones y playeras para ambos. También escogí un par de chamarras para cada uno aparte de mi chamarra de cuero y un par de botas para el frio, porque estábamos en invierno. Lo más incómodo fue buscar la ropa interior. La mía no fue ningún problema pero la de Freddie… bueno, solo diré que no lo disfrute nada

Al final encontré varias mochilas en una caja y tome dos de ellas. Una para Freddie y otra para mí. Era de esas mochilas enormes que uno suele usar cuando va en primaria y que son más grandes que nosotros mismos. Puse toda la ropa en una mochila y después salí de la tienda en busca de Freddie. Llegue hasta la farmacia de la que me hablo. Él estaba concentrado buscando en unas cajas. Me fije y en el piso tenía un montón de medicinas. Él se dio cuenta de mi presencia y volteo a verme

-acabo en un minuto- me dijo

-da igual- respondí

Finalmente tomo dos cajas más y las puso en el montón

-guárdalas aquí- señale una de las mochilas. Él la tomo y comenzó a poner las cajas de una en una en la mochila con cuidado

-podrías darte prisa- hice que sonara más como una orden que una petición

-necesito meterlas con cuidado, algunas de estas medicinas son delicadas- dijo entre dientes, claramente molesto

-en lo que tú terminas iré a buscar algo de comida- dije

-como quieras- respondió

Salí de ahí y llegue a una dulcería

Genial, pensé. Los estantes de la dulcería seguían llenos así que tome un par de puños de cada dulce que encontré y las puse en una bolsa grande. Salí de ahí y llegue a un supermercado. Recorrí los pasillos en busca de comida y provisiones. Puse algunas friuras y galletas pero sobre todo puse mucha comida enlatada. Afortunadamente casi toda la buena comida viene enlatada así que no fue ningún problema. Continúe caminando y llegue a un pasillo de vinos y licores. Escogí un par de botellas que estaban en un exhibidor con llave. En realidad no sabía demasiado acerca de vinos ni nada de eso pero esas botellas estaban marcadas con un precio de 10,000 dólares así que pensé que eran buenas. Tampoco me fije si la botella era de tequila, whisky, vodka, o lo que sea. En realidad me daba igual. Nunca antes había tomado, de hecho el alcohol me daba asco ya que a mama le encantaba, pero ella decía que así se sentía en el cielo y supongo que habrá un momento en que Freddie y yo lo necesitaremos

Continúe vagando por el pasillo y encontré el pasillo de herramientas. Tome un par de linternas y un montón de pilas para repuesto. También tome una navaja para mí y otra para Freddie y finalmente fui por los productos básicos de higiene que una vez había escuchado en una clase de ecología, eran vitales (como papel higiénico, toallas, jabones, etc…). La mochila ya estaba llena y según yo, ya teníamos todo lo vital

Cuando salí Freddie estaba en la puerta

-estaba buscándote- me dijo

-ya me encontraste- respondí

-pase a otra tienda antes de llegar aquí, he traído algunas cosas

-bien- respondí desinteresada

-déjame ver que llevas- pidió

Le extendí mi mochila y él comenzó a sacar todo

-tú lo pondrás de vuelta- le dije

-lo sé

Él me dio una mirada furtiva cuando vio las botellas. Continúo sacando todo. No pude evitar ponerme roja cuando saco los productos de higiene (como las toa….) pero él no dijo nada

-no pusiste agua- me dijo

Diablos, lo había olvidado

-pues ponla tu- le dije

Él separo todo a la mitad y puso una parte en su mochila y la otra parte en la mía. Después se levantó y fue en busca del agua. Me dio curiosidad por ver que es lo que llevaba él en su mochila y la abrí. Di un gran grito cuando note que llevaba dos pistolas ahí. Freddie se asomó de inmediato

-estoy bien- le respondí

Él se acercó de todas maneras con un par de botellas de agua de dos litros cada una. No dijo nada y metió una botella en mi mochila y la otra en la suya. Después se levantó y me miro, como esperando una explicación por la que grite o retándome a que le replicara algo. Yo le sostuve la mirada de la misma manera desafiante hasta que me canse y señale las pistolas con mis ojos

-necesitaremos defendernos de alguna forma- me explico

-me sorprendes

Él ya no respondió nada y ambos salimos del centro comercial

-Apenas son como las cinco de la tarde- me dijo ya afuera

-salgamos de la ciudad- le dije, ya harta de una ciudad que no conocía, si nos quedaríamos en el fin del mundo al menos esperaba volver a Seattle y tener suerte de encontrar a mi mama

-¿cómo?- pregunto

-en carro- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-oh, claro porque no se me ocurrió antes- me dijo sarcásticamente

Yo rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar con mi mochila al hombro. El me siguió. Llegamos a una zona residencial diferente a la de la noche anterior

-¿Qué estás buscando?- me pregunto Freddie

-un carro- dije

Seguí caminando hasta llegar a una casa en la que estaba estacionada la camioneta de mis sueños. Un Jeep commander color negro en perfecto estado. Ya sé que no es la más bonita pero siempre me ha encantado esa camioneta (N/A: ok sueño con ella desde que leí Hush Hush :3)

-mira eso- me dijo Freddie, quien ya sabía que me encantaban esas camionetas

Estaba tan emocionada que olvide que ambos estábamos enojados y le tome la mano. Ambos corrimos hasta allá

-¿Cómo la abriremos?- me dijo

-entremos a la casa y veamos si tienen las llaves guardadas dentro

No espere a que respondiera y corrí a la casa. De nuevo forcé la cerradura y entre. Comencé a buscar en todas partes. Freddie entro y también comenzó a buscar. Finalmente Freddie las encontró debajo de la alfombra de la sala

-eres el mejor- le dije tomando las llaves y saliendo por el carro

Pulse el botón para apagar la alarma. Les juro que fue el mejor pip-pip que jamás había oído

Subí al carro y Freddie subió del lado del copiloto

-ahora sí, vámonos de esta cochina ciudad- le dije

-espera- me dijo

-¿Qué?- dije desesperada. Me moría por conducir esta belleza

-debemos ponerle algo de gasolina al menos

Odio cuando Freddie tiene razón. Él siempre es tan prudente y piensa en todo antes de actuar. Es un bobo

-bien- dije

Encendí el carro y conduje directo hasta una gasolinera que vi de camino acá. En realidad jamás en la vida había conducido algo que no fuera una moto, así que cuando avance di un gran arrancón. Al principio fue algo incómodo porque daba arrancones y frenones pero después de un rato me acostumbre y si bien no conducía como una profesional, tampoco lo hacía tan mal. En todo el camino Freddie no dijo nada, pero sabía que estaba asustado, su cara era de terror total. Aunque le agradezco que no me quitara el placer de conducir. Freddie ya sabía conducir. Él obtuvo su permiso el verano pasado, aunque nunca lo vi conducir, ya que para que el pudiera conducir necesitaba la supervisión de un adulto por unos meses, en los cuales su mama lo acompaño y yo no estaba dispuesta a ir a algún lado con Freddie ni su mama

Llegamos a la gasolinera y Freddie le puso la gasolina manualmente ya que no había electricidad. También tomo un par de galones y los lleno. Yo me pase a un taller mecánico que estaba al lado de la gasolinera y comencé a tomar un montón de refacciones, aceites y todas esas cosas para mantener ese bebe lo mejor posible. Puse todo lo que encontré en la cajuela y de nuevo me subí al carro. Freddie llego unos minutos después

-ahora si- dije emocionada- vámonos

-vámonos- concordó Freddie

Y arranque

Estábamos en medio de la carretera cuando el atardecer se puso delante de nosotros

-es espectacular- dijo Freddie

-lo sé- le respondí

-no creo que entiendas lo que te digo- me dijo sonriendo. De nuevo me volví a enojar

-pues explícate- le dije molesta

-bien, frena- me pidió. Lo hice y Él bajo del carro. Yo lo seguí. Ambos nos recargamos en la parte delantera del carro

-explícate- repetí

-la manera en que el sol se oculta- dijo- lo ves. Incendiando las nubes a su alrededor y dejando el cielo pintado de rosa y naranja, es espectacular. Es el fin de todo, lo bueno y malo de todo el día. Cuando veo el atardecer pienso en todo eso, es como si el sol se burlara de nosotros encerrándonos en una oscuridad monótona, dándonos tiempo para hacernos reflexionar si todo nuestro día fue una mierda o si en verdad valió la pena

Lo vi sin saber que decirle

-eres muy… cursi- dije yo- ¿lo acabas de inventar?

-en realidad, si- me dijo riendo- quería impresionarte ¿funciono?

-tal vez- dije riendo- pero no estuvo tan mal, seguro que en literatura sacarías un… 8 o 9 tal vez

-8 o 9 ¿de verdad?- dijo pareciendo ofendido- yo me pondría un 10

-no estuvo tan bien

-como digas, sé que te encanto

-claro…

-Sam ¿sabes qué día es hoy?- me dijo de repente muy serio

Pensé. Comencé a hacer cuentas con los dedos, sin preocuparme si Freddie veía o no

-martes- concluí

-y la fecha

-amm… un momento- solicite. De nuevo me puse a contar con los dedos

-no puedo creerlo- dije- es 24 de diciembre, ¿lo sabias?

El asintió

Le di un golpe

-Auch, ¿Por qué?- me dijo ofendido

-sabias que hoy es noche buena y no me dijiste, tarado. Yo que estuve enojada todo el día contigo

-¿Por qué estabas enojada? – me dijo muy curioso

-no lo sé, solo me enoje- le mentí. Claro que no le iba a decir que me enoje porque me sonrió, porque eso llevaría a más preguntas y ni siquiera tenía respuestas para todo

Después de eso ambos comenzamos a hablar de cualquier cosa. Ninguno de nosotros mencionamos a nuestros amigos y familiares, porque ya era demasiado pasar noche buena solos. Era la primera vez que no lo pasaba con mama y eso me deprimía y claro que sabía que era la primera vez que Freddie la pasaba sin su madre. En vez de eso nos la pasamos hablando de cualquier estupidez, riendo de todo y de vez en cuando peleando, aunque ninguna pelea real, solo las típicas peleas que siempre teníamos. Como a eso de las diez ambos volvimos a subir dentro del carro y Freddie comenzó a conducir de nuevo. Tome la chamarra que escogí para Freddie y él se la puso. Yo también me puse mi chamarra de motociclista. Como a las 11:30 Freddie estaciono la camioneta en un camino lejos de la carretera, detrás de un arbusto, así nadie podría verla, aunque hasta ahora no habíamos visto a nadie más desde el día en que se fueron en la nave. De nuevo salimos y nos subimos al quemacocos de la camioneta, aun pese a que hacia frio. Nos sentamos y observamos las estrellas durante un rato

-el cielo esta bonito esta noche- dije yo, solo para romper el silencio, aunque este silencio no era incomodo

-sí, espero que Santa pueda visitarnos este año- bromeo

-eso espero- dije- si no lo hace, de verdad me molestare

-espera aquí- me pidió

Entro de nuevo al auto y volvió unos minutos después con una de las botellas que escogí en el supermercado

-hay que brindar- me dijo

-¿Por qué?

-por estar aquí, porque ya van dos días del fin del mundo y seguimos vivos, porque es noche buena y porque mañana será navidad…- lo interrumpí quitándole la botella y dando un gran trago. Al principio me ardió la garganta y quise toser pero tome aire y dije

-porque es nuestra primera navidad juntos, por ser los únicos dos estúpidos que se quedaron en la tierra estando a pasos de llegar a la nave…- esta vez el me interrumpió y me imito tomando de la botella

-porque ahora mismo mi madre estará haciendo un escándalo en la nave- dijo melancólicamente dando otro gran trago

-por Carly y Spencer y también por Gibby- dije yo de la misma manera quitándole de nuevo la botella y bebiendo de ella, ahora ya no se sentía tan fuerte por mi garganta

-brindemos por ser un par de locos…-dijo él tomando de la botella

-y porque tenemos la peor suerte de todas- también di un gran trago

-brindemos por nosotros dos- de nuevo tomando

-por ser los mejores "ami-enemigos" de los tiempos- dije quietándole la botella de los labios y dándole otro trago, ya me estaba sintiendo mareada y adormecida

-porque eres la chica más enojona sobre la tierra- dijo bromeando Freddie quitándome la botella de las manos, ya comenzaba a arrastrar las palabras

-y porque tú eres el chico más ñoño sobre la tierra- di otro trago. Cada vez me importaba menos lo que estaba diciendo

-porque eres bonita- me dijo Freddie dando un trago demasiado largo

-porque me gusta tu sonrisa- le dije. Me sentía tan relajada

-PORQUE FUISTE MI PRIMER BESO- grito Freddie. No pude evitar reírme. Siempre lo mantuvimos en secreto y ahora él lo estaba gritando

-Y PORQUE TU FUISTE MI PRIMER BESO- diablos, se sentía bien gritarlo

Después de eso un pequeño bip-bip sonó en el celular de Freddie

-ya son las 12- me informo feliz. Estaba sonrojado y arrastraba las palabras con un gracioso acento

-ya es navidad- concluí. Me sentía mareada y con sueño, pero sobre todo me sentía despreocupada y feliz. De repente ya no importaba nada. Solo yo y Freddie. Ahora por fin entendía a mi madre por beber cada noche. Sin pensármelo dos veces abrase a Freddie y el correspondió mi abrazo

-feliz navidad- me dijo

-feliz navidad- respondí, besándolo en la mejilla

0000000000000000000000000(^-^)/00000000000000000000000(^-^)/000000000000000000000

**Hola de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado. Este capítulo tenía planeado subirlo desde el 23 pero como que me atrase un poco mucho. No fue mi culpa. Me mantuvieron prohibido el internet en todas estas fechas. No iba a subirlo pero al final decidí que sí, aunque ya sea 6. De todas formas aún sigue ese espíritu navideño por eso de los reyes magos (aquí en México)**

**Am… tengo algunas pequeñitas aclaraciones que hacer **

**Eso de las armas que Freddie tomo, ¡tranquilos! no las tendrán que utilizar pronto, solo es como una medida de seguridad, en realidad Freddie las tomo solo por impresionar a Sam. Pero si pienso en hacer algo importante con ellas, solo que más tarde**

**En este capítulo quería hacer que Sam y Freddie se besaran, pero me pareció demasiado pronto. Por eso mejor recordé su primer beso e incluí eso del beso en la mejilla, que para mí, fue tierno de parte de Sam :3**

**Esta historia es más o menos cuando Sam y Freddie tienen como 15 años, por eso aún no han estado en ninguna relación ni nada y su primer beso ha sido el único que han tenido, también por eso se ponen borrachos demasiado pronto xD**

**Y eso del alcohol y las armas es a lo que me refería con el capítulo un poco más subido de tono pero no lo hare en todos los capítulos, es solo algo en que me estoy basando para poder dar más de esta historia**

**En los comentarios me pidieron una explicación del gran misterio del fin del mundo. Lo lamento pero no te lo puedo decir ahora mismo, pero lo iré revelando más adelante**

**Además quería desearles un feliz año nuevo atrasado y espero que se haya pasado súper esta navidad. Les deseo lo mejor :* ^-^**

**No se olviden de dejar un Review**

**Siempre suya**

**Bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, aquí les dejo el capítulo 5 de esta historia :D**

0000000000000000000000(*-*)/0000(*-*)/0000000000000000000000

.

.

POV SAM

Abrí los ojos. Me arrepentí en seguida. La luz del día parecía 100 veces más brillante que otros días. Mi cabeza parecía que estaba a punto de partirse por mitad y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Trate de volver a dormir pero mi estómago no me lo permitió. Como pude arrastre mi mano hasta la puerta de la camioneta apenas a tiempo para poder sacar mi cabeza y no vomitar arriba de ella. Mientras volvía mi estómago escuche el glorioso "Puuaaaajj"-que es el sonido que haces antes de vomitar- de Freddie, por el otro lado de la camioneta. No me importo. Yo ya estaba demasiado mal como para preocuparme por alguien más. Una vez que acabe arrastre mi cabeza de nuevo dentro de la camioneta. Puse mis manos en mis orejas torpemente con la esperanza de dejar de escuchar a Freddie pero era inútil. Cerré mis ojos para que la luz no me diera más dolor de cabeza. Mamá debió de advertirme sobre esto y no solo decir que con el alcohol se sentía en el cielo. Si los padres les dieran este tipo de advertencia a sus hijos, habría menos adolecentes urgidos por probar el alcohol

-hey- dijo Freddie una vez adentro de la camioneta

-¿sabes? Estoy lista para que el mundo se acabe ahora mismo y así poder morir en paz- dije yo

Freddie soltó una especie de bufido, ¿o risa? Quizá ambas

-dime que en la bolsa de dulces hay mentitas- pidió Freddie

-creo que si- dije yo, consiente que de seguro apestaba como un demonio

Abrí mi mochila y busque la bolsa de dulces. Cuando la encontré se la pase a Freddie. Él busco por la bolsa hasta que encontró un par

-ten- me ofreció una

La tome y me deje llevar por el dulce y refrescante sabor de la menta

-no creo que el mundo se acabe en realidad- dije, ya era una idea que se me había ocurrido desde el primer día

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

-bueno, ya van ¿Cómo 3 días? Y aun no pasa nada. Es exactamente igual que antes

-aquí sí, pero no sabemos en otros países, Sam. Ni siquiera en otros estados, y no podríamos tener idea, por ejemplo, de lo que está pasando en casa ahora. Estamos muy lejos

-bueno, si- admití- pero de todas formas. Cada año hay como una temporada donde hay un montón de desastres naturales y después se pasa. Quizá solo estaban asustados

-tal vez- razono Freddie- ¿entonces estas diciendo que deberíamos dejar de preocuparnos por el fin?

-¿estabas preocupado?- dije yo

-¿tú no?

Yo negué con la cabeza

-pues de vez en cuando me preguntaba cómo sería el fin ¿ya sabes? Si sería un meteorito, un gran terremoto, un tsunami, despertáramos congelados… cosas así- me explico

-jamás había pensado en eso- admití- lo único que me preocupaba era si encontraríamos la comida suficiente

Freddie se encogió de hombros como diciendo "ya lo esperaba de ti"

-así que… ¿Qué haremos hoy?- pregunto- ¿aun quieres volver Seattle?

Dude un poco. Claro que quería volver y buscar a mi madre y a las demás personas que conocíamos de ahí. Yo conocía a muchas personas y sabía que no todos se habían ido. El problema es lo que dijo Freddie. Aquí en Washington (DC) aún no pasaba nada pero no sabíamos lo que estaba pasando en otros lugares. Y si cuando llegáramos allá- suponiendo que no nos perdiéramos en el camino- y encontráramos la ciudad destruida o algo así. Tenía miedo y aun quería mantener la esperanza que mama siguiera sentada en la sala de nuestra casa con una botella en la mano lo suficientemente ebria para no sufrir la terrible cruda al día siguiente

-si quiero volver- decidí- pero aun no, mejor ahí que divertirnos

-¿divertirnos como haciendo qué?- pregunto

-¿Dónde crees que estemos ahora?- le pregunte a Freddie

-umm… no lo sé, ayer estuvimos manejando como 4 horas ¿no? Amm… no tengo idea ¿sabes que carretera tomamos? porque si vamos hacia el norte deberíamos…- lo interrumpí

-estamos perdidos- concluí

-no

-¿al menos sabes cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a Seattle?

-como un día, casi dos. Bueno si vamos en línea recta deberíamos durar un día y 17 ó 18 horas, pero si estamos tomando la carretera que va por los demás estados y no llevamos las desviaciones deberíamos durar como 2 días… esto sería más fácil si me diera una idea de donde estamos- dijo frustrado

-nos perdimos entonces- concluí

-no- sentencio Freddie

-no sé qué idioma hables idiota, pero cuando las personas no saben en dónde están, bueno, se dice que están perdidas- le dije. No sé porque a los hombres nunca les gusta admitir que están perdidos

-es solo que no recuerdo que camino tomamos…

-aaaagggghh- me queje yo- Freddie, admítelo. Estamos P-E-R-D-I-D-O-S

-¡bien! Estamos perdidos- dijo derrotado

Sonreí

-esto no es bueno Sam- me dijo serio

-no dije que fuera bueno

-pero sonreíste

-y ahora me quitaras el bendito derecho de sonreír- me queje

-no, pero no entiendo porque sonríes si estamos perdidos

De nuevo sonreí

-¡Ves! Ahí está ¡es a lo que me refiero!- me dijo frustrado

-creo que puedo sonreír si quiero

-sí, pero no en este tipo de situaciones

-este es un país libre

-era un país libre- me corrigió

-me he quedado con las buenas costumbres y demandas que tiene mi constitución

-¡jamás sigues la ley!

-claro que lo hago. Soy una buena ciudadana

-no, no lo eres

-si lo soy

-rompes cada regla que se te cruza

-claro que no

-si lo haces, Samantha

-no me llames así

-¿Por qué?

-no me gusta

-es tu nombre

-¿y eso que?

-deberías estar orgullosa de tu nombre

-lo estoy

-genial… Samantha

-¿sabes qué? Esto es absurdo-dije yo ya harta

-bien- dijo Freddie-… me dirás porque sonreíste

-y ahí va la burra al trigo- dije cansada (N/A: es como un dicho mexicano a las personas que son tercas)

-hey- dijo ofendido

-supéralo Freddie

-¡no!

-¡sí!

-no lo hare

-claro que si

-que no

-pues no te diré

-si lo harás

-no puedes obligarme

-vamos Sam, solo dime

Estuve a punto de negarme cuando me di cuenta que ya nos habíamos envuelto en otra pelea. Era difícil parar, o siquiera darnos cuenta que estábamos peleando sin Carly aquí. Me empecé a sentir triste de inmediato y sentí como se formaba un nudo en mi garganta pero decidí dejarlo pasar porque hasta ahora Freddie y yo nos la estábamos pasando bien. O al menos lo mejor que la podemos pasar estando juntos. Al final me decidí por darle la razón. Generalmente nunca le daba la razón, solo le di la razón una vez. Cuando le dije que Melanie no era real. Pero prácticamente no le di ninguna razón, solo le mentí. Porque Melanie es muy real

-bien te lo diré

-ense…- comenzó a decir Freddie pero luego se detuvo. Es algo que ya había aprendido con el tiempo. Si alguien admite que te dirá o hará alguna cosa lo único que NO puedes decir es "enserio" porque así corres el riesgo que te digan un "no"

-quiero decir, genial. Dime- se corrigió

-sonreí…- comencé

-aja- dijo Freddie animándome a continuar

-porque…

-aja

-me diste la razón, y después me di cuenta que te molestaba- admití

-jamás cambiaras- dijo derrotado

-¿esperas que cambie?- me pregunto

-no, me gusta así- dijo. Pero después se puso rojo y volteo para otro lado

-quiero decir que me gusta, pero no tu… no dije que no me gustaras, me gustas… bueno no quiero decir eso, es que quise decir que si me gustas pero no de ese modo… ¡no! Quiero decir… si… quiero decir, me gustas, pero no es como si fuera como… o es que yo… no quiero que… bueno tal vez si quiera algo pero… y yo sé que tú… ¡diablos! Solo olvida todo esto…. Bueno es que…- lo interrumpí de nuevo

-está olvidado- dije. Me di cuenta que yo estaba probablemente igual de roja que él

-moveré la camioneta para salir de aquí- dije- necesito aire fresco

-sí, sería bueno

Arranque la camioneta solo un poco para dejar atrás el charco de vomito de esta mañana

Salimos de la camioneta

-entonces- dijo Freddie como si quisiera retomar una plática- ¿Cuál es el plan de hoy?

Me encogí de hombros

-am… dije algo como divertirnos, pero estamos en medio de la nada con nosotros dos apestando a borrachos y sin la menor idea de donde estamos- respondí

-no suena divertido- dijo Freddie frunciendo la nariz- podríamos manejar hasta encontrar una especie de hotel o algo para ducharnos y después podríamos comer algo

-mejor comemos de una vez

-bien- dijo- sacare algo de tu mochila

-no- dije yo

-¿Por qué?

-es mi mochila

-¿y eso que?

-yo no esculco tu mochila

-si lo haces, en la escuela

-pero no ahora

Estuvo a punto de reclamar pero se callo

-entonces ve tú por algo en TU mochila- dijo finalmente, claramente frustrado

Volví a subir a la camioneta por mi mochila, iba a bajar pero mejor tome un cambio de ropa y le arroje mi mochila a Freddie afuera de la camioneta

-me cambiare- dije yo asomando la cabeza- después podemos comer

-entonces pásame mi mochila para yo poder cambiarme también- me dijo

Lo hice

-¿te cambiaras aquí afuera?- le pregunte

-¡Huy sí! El árbol me vera, que vergüenza- dijo Freddie en tono sarcástico

-cállate- dije yo- y no espíes

-tu tampoco- me dijo

-ni ganas- respondí y me adentre en la camioneta para cambiarme. Me cambie toda, con ropa interior y todo. Cuando termine salí

¡Oh diablos! Olvide que Freddie estaba cambiándose. Cuando me vio corrió detrás del árbol y yo corrí detrás de la camioneta

-LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO- dije yo aterrada tapándome los ojos

En realidad no vi mucho, al menos no lo vi desnudo. Estaba en ropa interior aun. Me quede ahí porque ya era demasiado tarde para volver a entrar en la camioneta y porque me sentía incapaz de moverme

-¡¿Por qué saliste?!- me dijo una vez que estuvo cambiado

-lo olvide- me defendí

-eres una mirona - me dijo molesto

Me moleste yo también

-no me llames así- dije molesta

-saliste cuando me estaba cambiando

-LO OLVIDE, además yo que sabía que tardarías más que yo. Las mujeres son las que se supone que deben tardar más

-¡no encontraba mi ropa!- se defendió

-pues no es mi culpa

-tampoco mía- respondió- "no espíes"- hizo una muy mala imitación de mí

-ya cállate- dije yo frustrada de pelear toda la mañana- solo olvidemos esto ¿de acuerdo? Hemos estado peleando todo el día

Freddie reflexiono

-bien- dijo

Después yo fui por mi mochila y saque un bote de yogurt para ambos porque mi estómago aún estaba frágil

-tu echaste como una farmacia entera ahí ¿no? ¿No tienes algo para la cruda o así?

-buscare algo- dijo hurgando en su mochila. Después me aventó una pastilla. No me moleste en preguntar que era porque no sabía nada de medicina. La tome con el yogurt y él se tomó otra

Cuando terminamos me tumbe en el piso. Freddie se acostó al lado de mí

-podríamos sacarle provecho a esto- me dijo

Me voltee para verlo. Él hizo lo mismo

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le dije

-bueno… estamos solos ¿no?

-aja

-hay que divertirnos

-¿haciendo qué?

-lo que queramos… digo ya no existe ni el bien ni el mal, y no tenemos que preocuparnos por llevar cierto comportamiento porque ya no hay ninguna sociedad a la que le importe… no digo que nos comportemos como cavernícolas, pero podemos hacer lo que queramos- dijo viéndome a los ojos

Ese fue uno de esos momentos en los que sabes exactamente lo que pasara después y no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo porque ya estas envuelta en eso. Lentamente Freddie y yo nos fuimos acercando poco a poco. Podía sentir mi corazón acelerarse y podía sentir su respiración bastante cerca de mí. Cerré mis ojos esperando el momento…

En eso sentí una gota cayendo en mi mejilla. Había comenzado a llover. La idea del típico y romántico beso bajo la lluvia vino a mi mente como por medio segundo. Lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir el ardor que causo la gota. Abrí los ojos y sentí otra gota en mi brazo. Comenzó a arder. Rápidamente nos vimos envueltos debajo de un montón de gotas dolorosas. Freddie se levantó y yo lo seguí. La lluvia se estaba haciendo más fuerte cada vez y yo podía sentir mi cuerpo mojado y ardiendo. Entramos a la camioneta lo más pronto que pudimos

-¡¿Qué mierda era eso?!- dije muy aterrada

-lluvia acida- dijo Freddie. Cuando lo voltee a ver estaba bastante rojo y con pequeñas vejigas en su cara y brazos. Lentamente toque mi cara y sentí las pequeñas vejigas arder bajo mis manos

-auch- me queje- esto no es bueno… ¿crees que este sea el fin del mundo?

-no- dijo negando con la cabeza- esto pasa por la contaminación. Es "normal"

-¿normal? ¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto normal? Esto es de terror

-tranquila Sam, ya ha pasado antes en otros países… como en Japón. No moriremos ni nada

-me arde todo el cuerpo- dije frustrada

-a mi también- él parecía calmado- pero se nos pasara- prometió

-eso espero- dije firmemente

En eso escuche el motor de otro carro detrás de nosotros

00000000000000000000000(*-*)/00000(*-*)/000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola, lo sé. Soy mala por dejarlos en suspenso buajajaja**

**Este capítulo en realidad es como de relleno ya que no pasó nada relativamente importante (aparte del casi beso y los coqueteos). Lo que pasa es que ya extrañaba las peleas de estos dos y ya casi no hay (o al menos no he leído) tantas historias que mantengan la buena y gloriosa tradición de las peleas interminables y sin sentido de estos dos. No digo que no haya historias así, solo que ya no he leído algo como esto. Como sea este es un AVISO IMPORTANTE**

**EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO POR FIN REVELARE CUAL ES EL MISTERIO DEL FIN DEL MUNDO. PORQUE EL MUNDO REALMENTE SE ACABARA. No los voy a matar en el siguiente capítulo D: solo comenzara como ¿lo importante? Bueno será más interesante a partir de aquí**

**Espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un Review por alguna duda, sugerencia o amenaza de muerte. Saben que escribo para ustedes**

**Besos Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola! Antes que nada quiero pedirles si hay alguien a quien crean que le gustará esta historia o si conocen a alguien que ya leía la historia en mi perfil original AVISENLE porque en mi perfil original la historia estaba teniendo "éxito" y aquí pues no tanto :/**

**¡También quiero agradecer infinitamente a **seddiemaniatik05 y BethMcLennon **por su apoyo! Escribo por ustedes y por todos los que se toman el tiempo por leer esto**

0000000000000000000000(*-*)/000(*-*)/000000000000000000000000000

POV SAM

Cuando escuche el motor voltee a ver a Freddie

-¿oíste eso?- pregunto Freddie

Asentí lentamente. Me fui a la parte de atrás de la camioneta para poder ver mejor hacia atrás. Me acerque lentamente. De repente había olvidado todas las vejigas que tenía por mi cuerpo. Cuando llegue a la parte de atrás me asome por el vidrio. Entonces lo vi

-¡arranca!- le dije a Freddie

Él no lo pensó dos veces

Salimos estrepitosamente a la carretera. Freddie iba conduciendo realmente rápido. Un par de minutos después escuche el otro carro arrancar tras nosotros

-¡nos está siguiendo!- le dije muy asustada

-ya lo sé, Sam- me susurro Freddie. Esa era la diferencia entre él y yo. Cuando yo estoy asustada me altero mucho y grito, él más bien se paraliza por el miedo, pero se las arregla para verse tranquilo

-ve más rápido- ordene

-eso hago

-¡Freddie, nos está alcanzando!

-lo sé, Sam. ¡Ya lo sé!- pude notar el miedo en su voz

El carro nos pitó

-creo que quiere que nos detengamos- me dijo Freddie

-seguro que si- dije yo- ni siquiera lo pienses

El carro volvió a pitar. Freddie acelero un poco más

-¡Freddie, está muy cerca!

-¿podrías calmarte?- me dijo ya medio frustrado

-¡podrías acelerar!- le respondí

Entonces sentí como el carro nos chocaba desde atrás

-¡ACELERA!- le dije asustada

Otro golpe

-nos sacara de la carretera- dijo apretando los dientes

-¡ve más rápido!

-es complicado

Otro golpe

Freddie perdió el control. Dimos un par de vueltas en la camioneta y al final terminamos algunos metros fuera de carretera. El carro se detuvo frente a nosotros

-¿estás bien?- le pregunte a Freddie. Tenía miedo de que se quedara inconsciente y me dejara sola como la vez de la nave. Él soltó un quejido como respuesta pero me basto para calmarme. Al menos seguía vivo y consiente

Pensé en mis posibilidades. Aunque Freddie seguía consiente dudo mucho que pudiera manejar de nuevo. Yo "sé" conducir pero me sentía demasiado golpeada y débil para hacerlo. Sentí un sabor amargo en mi boca y algo tibio correr desde mi cabeza. Sangre. Al menos aún estaba lloviendo y dudo mucho que la persona que este manejando salga así al menos que sea realmente estúpido. Eso nos daba más tiempo para poder hacer algo

-Freddie- dije en voz baja

-¿estás bien?- me pregunto. Su voz sonaba entrecortada

-sí- mentí- ¿tú?

-no lo sé- respondió. Estaba siendo muy cuidadoso con sus palabras- creo que me rompí la nariz… y el brazo

Trate de levantarme de mi lugar e ir por él. Cuando me levante sentí mi cuerpo molido, pero al menos no tenía nada roto. También sentí como el goteo de sangre que viene de mi cabeza se hacía más prolongado. Cuando lo vi tuve que contener un grito. Toda la cara de Freddie estaba llena en sangre. Estaba muy asustada. Lo quite del asiento del conductor como pude y lo arrastre para que se recargue en el asiento del copiloto. No podía tolerar verlo así. Estire mi mano a la parte de atrás donde suelen esta las mochilas pero no encontré nada. Saque las mochilas por la mañana para poder desayunar y cambiarnos y cuando comenzó a llover ninguno de los dos nos molestamos en traerlas de nuevo. Me siento estúpida. Estoy a punto de retirar mi mano cuando toco algo frio. Mi pistola. Seguro se cayó cuando estaba buscando mi ropa. De repente me siento algo más aliviada, jamás he usado una pistola antes, ni siquiera he sostenido una, pero tenerla es al menos una forma de defendernos por si el tipo del carro intenta algún movimiento

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto Freddie con voz temblorosa

-buscaba las mochilas- le explico- pero las hemos olvidado

-¿para que las quieres?

-buscaba… algo. Freddie no soporto ver tu cara así

Él medio rio

-tampoco me gusta ver mucho tu cara- me responde

Sonreí. Después tome un trozo de mi blusa de mil dólares y como puedo con las manos lo arranco. Aún seguía algo húmeda por la lluvia y me pregunto si no lastimare más a Freddie limpiándolo con agua acida pero es mi única opción. Con cuidado limpio los lugares que están solo con sangre porque no me atrevo a tocar sus heridas. En todo el tiempo Freddie no deja de verme a los ojos. Recuerdo que antes de esto estuvimos a punto de besarnos, y que la noche anterior el revelo que le parecía bonita y sin poder controlarlo siento como mis mejillas arden

De repente se abrió la puerta. Me coloque delante de Freddie, tome la pistola y sin pensármelo dos veces dispare. El sonido me aturdió y mis manos no dejan de temblar. Además que falle. Falle como por mil metros sobre la cabeza de ELLA. Siempre estuve creyendo que era un "él" pero ahora sé que es una "ella"

Ella tampoco lo pensó dos veces cuando me disparo, pero a diferencia de mí, ella no falla. El dolor se dispara por todo mi cuerpo. Me dio en un hombro

-PERDON, PERDON, PERDON- suplica la mujer entrando en el carro y cerrando la puerta tras ella con seguro.- "Estamos perdidos"- pienso- después la mujer tira su pistola a la parte de atrás y recoge la mía de mi mano. También la arroja hacia atrás

-¿estás bien?- me pregunta

No respondo

-déjame ver- me pide- la verdad lo lamento… no quiero hacerles daño

-seguro… disparas a todos por diversión- respondo como puedo. Mi vos suena temblorosa y entrecortada

-tú disparaste primero- me responde- pero de verdad lo lamento

Después mete su mano al bolso de su pantalón y saca una identificación

-soy Teresa Parker, trabajo en el FBI- me dice mostrándome su placa

-trabajabas- interrumpe Freddie, apenas recuerdo que está ahí – ya no eres nada, y no te debemos respeto

-lo sé- responde mirando por encima de mi hombro- ¿estas bien?

-aléjate- le advierto

Ella se medió ríe. ¡Le parece gracioso vernos así!

-escuchen, si los quisiera matar ya lo hubiera hecho. He estado siguiéndolos desde Washington. Solo quiero hablar

-nosotros no- digo

-tengo sus mochilas- me dice- las tengo en mi carro. Iré por ellas, después vendré y tratare de curarlos- estaba a punto de salir cuando volteo a verme- de verdad no quiero dañarlos, y no les aconsejo que desconfíen de mí. Mucho menos en la situación que están

Lo entiendo. Aun no me he visto en el espejo pero sé que debo verme horrible. Mi cabello esponjado y enmarañado por la lluvia, mis brazos y cara llenos de pequeñas vejigas (y sangre, mi brazo izquierdo y mi cara), aparte debo verme asustada y pequeña. Frágil y pálida. Porque es como me siento. Y Freddie no debe verse mucho mejor que yo. Su cara llena de sangre y su brazo torcido en un extraño ángulo. Me estoy preocupando más por él pero de repente caigo en cuenta que yo estoy más grave

Teresa vuelve a entrar con nuestras mochilas

-¿Cómo las conseguiste?- pregunto

-las tome antes de venir por ustedes- responde. Ahora que la veo no se ve tan mala como para desconfiar de ella. Debe tener algunos treinta años, aunque aparenta ser más joven, su pelo es castaño y rizado y su piel de un brillante marrón. Sonríe hacia nosotros

-revise sus mochilas- me dijo- parece que son muy inteligentes

Después voltea a vernos a ambos, como determinando quien está peor

-cúralo a él primero- le respondo

-no, tú estás peor

-¡él se fracturo la nariz y el brazo!

-y tú tienes una bala en tu hombro izquierdo

-Sam- interrumpe Freddie- estoy bien, que te atienda a ti

-no- digo. Trato de parecer firme pero suena más a suplica

Teresa me mira

-¿estás segura?- me pregunta

Asiento con la cabeza

-bien- dice resignada

Trato de moverme de enfrente de Freddie pero el dolor llena todo mi cuerpo de nuevo

-Sam, deja que te atienda- suplica Freddie

-¡te he dicho que no!

Una vez leí que cuando te rompes algo es mejor curarlo lo más pronto posible, porque después el hueso se resiste a moverse y es más difícil y doloroso

Teresa me ayudo a arrastrarme a la parte de atrás del carro mientras yo hacía un esfuerzo enorme por no soltarme a gritar y llorar

Después se pasó con Freddie

-esto te dolerá- aseguro

Y le dio un gran golpe con el codo en la nariz de Freddie

-¿Por qué haces eso?- pregunte. Trate de sonar enojada pero no pude

No me respondió. Tomo la nariz de Freddie-que ahora no dejaba de sangrar- y la torció haciendo un CRACK, hasta a mí me dolió. Freddie no dejaba de soltar quejidos de dolor

-esto te dolerá aún más- le dijo. Al menos no mentía. Tomo el brazo de Freddie sin importarle que estuviera quejándose y lo empujó hacia atrás, regresándolo a su posición original. También hizo un CRACK solo que más fuerte y esta vez Freddie grito de dolor

Después hurgo en la mochila de Freddie y busco unas gasas. Con una limpio la sangre del rostro de Freddie, no lo hacía con cuidado como yo. Con la otra envolvió la nariz de Freddie poniéndole cinta

-es para que se quede en su lugar- me dijo Teresa

Después tomo una venda y la envolvió en el brazo de Freddie. Tampoco lo hizo con mucho cuidado. Mientras curaba a Freddie no deje de sentirme molesta. Ella sí pudo ayudarlo y yo no

-ya está- informo- ahora es tu turno

Trague saliva. Jamás en la vida había tenido tanto miedo, pero soy Sam Puckett y no soy una cobarde. Debo mantenerme fuerte. Sobre todo ahora enfrente de Teresa

Ella vino a donde mí y saco otras cosas de la mochila. Después me vio a mí y luego a Freddie, después volvió a verme a mí y de nuevo vio a Freddie. ¿Qué hace?

-¿Qué?- pregunte irritada

-¿desde cuándo son novios?- pregunto

-no es mi novio- asegure

-hum… entonces espero que no te moleste que te vea en ropa interior

-¡¿Por qué?!

-debo quitarte la playera para sacarte la bala

-salte- le ordene a Freddie

-sigue lloviendo a fuera- me dijo

-¿y? no dejare que me veas sin playera

-no mirare- me prometió

-si lo harás- dijo Teresa

Freddie frunció el seño

-no soy un mirón- le aseguro

Me moleste. Él me había llamado así esta mañana

-no dije que lo fueras- le respondió- necesito tu ayuda

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!- respondimos los dos al mismo tiempo

Ella nos miró por un mili segundo

-escucha, puedo sacarme una bala yo sola, pero ustedes son niños y sé que no te quedaras quieta… y de verdad necesito que te quedes quieta si no quieres que te lastime

-me quedare quieta

-no lo harás, sé que eres fuerte porqué hasta ahora has estado despierta, y no te has tirado a llora o te has desmayado pero esto te dolerá incluso el triple de lo que te dolió esa bala

Estaba furiosa, y asustada. Ella me introdujo esa bala para empezar

-tú le disparaste para empezar- dijo Freddie

-me disparo primero- dijo- fue autodefensa- después respiró hondo. Nos trataba como unos niñitos de cinco años- pueden cooperar, o puedo dejarte esa bala ahí… tú decides

-no puedes darnos ordenes- le dije

-me estoy hartando- dijo molesta- la quieres fuera ¿sí o no?

-si- respondí

-bien- dijo satisfecha- escucha… sé que esto es incómodo pero no hay alternativa, no los obligaría a hacer esto si tuviera alternativa- esto lo dijo con un tono más suave, como si pidiera disculpas

-bien- respondí resignada

-ahora te quitare la playera- me dijo

Y lo hizo. Y dolió mucho más de lo que imagine

Ella examino la zona, no era más que un gran punto rojo. Saco una navaja y comenzó a cortar la zona de alrededor. Tenía razón. Dolía incluso diez veces más. Freddie me sujeto, no, me abrazo fuerte mientras lo hacía y yo no pude evitar gritar

Después introdujo la navaja en la herida y la movió tratando de encontrar la bala. Era probablemente el dolor más fuerte que me estaba pasando. Quería desmayarme pero de alguna manera el dolor me mantenía más despierta. No deje de gritar y llorar. Al final escuche como la navaja chocaba con la bala y ella introdujo aún más profundo la navaja y después empujo la bala hacia afuera. Estaba sangrando y me dolía y me sentía débil

-ya paso- me dijo- ahora te coseré

Saco una aguja y un hilo delgado y transparente. Puso alcohol en mi herida como si aún no me hubiera torturado ya demasiado y comenzó a coser mi carne. Dolía, pero mucho menos que antes

Al final Freddie me ayudo a ponerme de nuevo mi playera

Respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme

-¿están bien? Me pregunto

Freddie dijo abiertamente que sí, yo solo asentí

-bien- dijo- ahora podemos hablar

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunte

-creo que deberíamos mantenernos juntos. Escúchenme primero antes de que se nieguen ¿de acuerdo? Yo sé todo el drama del fin del mundo, se los explicare. Podemos ayudarnos

Mire a Freddie y el asintió

-habla entonces- le dije- primero explícanos porque estás aquí y no subiste a la nave

Ella asintió. No estaba siendo amable con ella pero aun no le tenía tanta confianza

-el día de la nave- comenzó- yo iba a subir. Se supone que en todos los países se había acordado que el presidente de cada país subiera hasta el último momento. Era algo como una metáfora, el presidente subía al último porque primero le interesaba el bien de toda la nación antes que su propia seguridad. Mi esposo trabajaba como parte de la guardia privada del presidente, así que él sería de los últimos en subir, también. Yo me quede con él. Faltaban como diez minutos más o menos. Recuerdo que había unas personas en la puerta, una madre neurótica y un par de hermanos, una niña como de su edad y otro chico, ya más grande. Estaban buscando a sus amigos… o a sus hijos, no lo sé bien- mire a Freddie, al final no pude más y la interrumpí

-la chica… ¿era castaña? ¿Y el chico tenía el pelo largo?- pregunte

-si- me dijo- ¿eran ustedes, a quienes buscaban?

Asentí con la cabeza mientras un nudo se formaba lentamente en mi garganta

-de verdad estaban preocupados por ustedes- me sonrió

Trate de sonreír pero estaba a punto de llorar, así que no hice nada y me concentre en respirar para no llorar

-como sea- dijo tratando de continuar- aún faltaban algunos cuantos ciudadanos, ya íbamos tarde así que tratábamos de pasarlos lo más pronto posible. Entonces llegaron unos hombres, diez creo, tenían boletos originales y todo. Estaban ansiosos por subir a la nave, pero tenían sangre en sus manos y parecía que acababan de pelear. Los buscamos en la lista con sus huellas digitales, ellos se opusieron al principio pero al final aceptaron. Al parecer eran delincuentes, se supone que deberían estar en un manicomio de alta seguridad privado. No sabemos cómo se escaparon y consiguieron los boletos. No los dejamos subir y ellos se molestaron. Sacaron armas y comenzaron a disparar a todo el mundo... sus amigos se alcanzaron a refugiar… pero no todos. Algunos civiles murieron. La guardia del presidente contraataco. Mataron a los delincuentes pero… pero mi esposo… él no sobrevivió. Yo recibí un par de tiros. Uno en el brazo y otro en la pierna. Cuando intente subir ya estaban todos arriba y el guardia de la puerta no me dejo subir, el muy desgraciado dijo que ya solo era un cadáver, y que alteraría a los demás. Me dejaron afuera…- su voz se quebró- pase por el montón de cadáveres… incluyendo a mi esposo… volví a casa. Esa misma noche me estaba curando sola. Las balas fueron superficiales y no fue difícil. Entonces escuche unos pasos desde fuera, se acercaron a mi casa y trataron de pasar. Iba a salir cuando escuche que salieron corriendo. Me asome y los vi. Llevo siguiéndoles el paso desde entonces. Siempre guardaba mi distancia pero hoy cuando sentí la lluvia y entre a mi carro tuve que encenderlo y acercarme más porque no podía verlos bien. No esperaba que me notaran. La lluvia era demasiado fuerte y ruidosa. No me quedo más opción que obligarlos a frenar

Entonces eso fue lo que paso después de que nos atacaran, y por eso nos atacaron. Me sentí mareada

-¿Por qué nos querías encontrar?- pregunto Freddie

-ya les dije, sé porque han evacuado el planeta. Podemos evitar el fin y necesito su ayuda. Son los únicos a los que he visto hasta ahora y confió que son buenos ¿Por qué se quedaron?- nos pregunto

Me encogí de hombros

-un hombre nos atacó antes de subir, nos golpeó hasta dejarnos inconscientes y nos robó nuestros boletos- hice una pausa- creo que ahora todo tiene sentido

Ella asintió

Sabían lo del ataque

-no- dijo Freddie- no fuimos a la zona del despegue… nos has seguido ¿no?

-sí, con distancia. No soy su sombra

-bien…- dije yo- ¿Cuál es el misterio del fin del mundo?

Eso era lo importante y lo que más me preocupaba

-verán- comenzó- en el 2001 un hombre ruso, cuyo nombre es impronunciable, llego al pentágono, justo en medio de una conferencia. Como miembro del FBI no tengo acceso a toda la información pero Jerry… mi esposo, él si tenía acceso a toda la información sin límites. Me conto que este tipo… pongámosle "Al" era un científico loco en todo el sentido de la palabra. Con un laboratorio en el sótano y la estúpida idea de conquistar el mundo bla bla bla… él era un genio real, algo como Einstein. Bueno el punto es que su plan de destruir el mundo consistía en poner unas bombas diseñadas por él mismo alrededor de todo el mundo, en lugares estratégicos, entonces él haría explotar una bomba, luego otra y así. Se supone que con la detonación de una explotarían las otras pero eso era imposible, él mismo loco lo admitió… el tipo debió ser un genio con la química y esas cosas pero no era demasiado inteligente fuera de su sótano. Se las ingenió para colocar las bombas necesarias en toda Europa, Asia y África pero aún le faltaba América… al parecer no era necesario poner bombas en Oceanía no sé porque… cuando fue al pentágono solo dijo su plan y que pretendía conquistar el mundo. No iba armado así que lo arrestaron y lo mantuvieron en una prisión privada. Todos creen que el hecho de que estuviera ahí era porque se había encargado de poner una bomba ahí. Este tipo, Al, se escapó hace como dos años. Nunca lo encontraron. Cuando comenzaron los desastres fue en el sur de Asia, donde se supone debía estar una bomba… mi esposo me dijo que el orden de los desastres concordaba con los lugares de las bombas y que si seguía así realmente acabaría con el mundo. No podían encontrarlo y tampoco podían encontrar las bombas así que despejaron la tierra. Pero aún tenemos esperanza… mi esposo dijo que era imposible destruir el mundo si dos bombas no eran detonadas. Al parecer solo eran como 7 bombas y si dos de ellas no eran activadas podríamos sobrevivir. Una de ellas ya fue desactivada porque obligaron a "Al" a desactivarla. Y yo tengo una idea de donde puede estar la otra…- sonrió

-eso es una locura- dijo Freddie

-lo sé, pero es cierto- dijo ella

-bien- dije- si eso es cierto y tú sabes dónde está la bomba ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu esposo o a alguien que pudiera encontrarla?

- lo hice, Jerry trato de ayudarme en todo lo posible con mi teoría, él también lo creía pero no convencimos a los jefes- sonaba molesta- bola de estúpidos

-y si por alguna razón- comenzó Freddie- te creyéramos y te siguiéramos para buscar la bomba y eso… ¿Qué haría la diferencia? Si ni los mejores científicos pudieron desactivarlas ¿Qué te hace creer que nosotros tenemos esperanzas?

Ella nos miro

-yo vi cuando obligaron a Al a desactivarla, puede que no lo entienda del todo pero… ¿ustedes son de iCarly, no?

-aja- confirme- ¿Y?

-escuche que ¿Freddie? Era una especie de genio de computación

-lo soy- confirmo Freddie, note el orgullo disimulado en su voz

-y ¿Sam? Eres inteligente ¿no? Estratégica y determinada. Eres valiente y agresiva

Esta chica si sabía cómo convencernos

-eso no importa… no amenazare a la bomba y ella se desactivara por miedo ¿o sí?

-no- respondió- pero siempre es bueno tener a alguien como tú en un equipo… además ya les dije, son los únicos a quienes he visto y no puedo hacerlo sola

-un momento- dije de repente, aterrada- ¿Cuántas bombas han sido detonadas hasta hoy?

Ella hizo una mueca

-5- respondió sin rodeo

-¿¡qué?! – Respondió Freddie- si ya fueron detonadas 5 y el desactivo una son 6… entonces solo falta una

-más o menos… no dije que fuera bueno… o fácil. Pero no me quedare de brazos cruzados mientras destruyen mi hogar… entonces que ¿me ayudaran?- pregunto

Todo esto era una locura y no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido pero por alguna extraña razón respondí

-sí, te ayudaremos

Ella sonrió

-¡espera!- dijo Freddie- supongo que la bomba está en una parte de aquí, en estados unidos

-si- afirmo Teresa

-y si este Al es el único que las puede activar… ¿él está aquí?

-si no lo está vendrá- respondió Teresa

-¡un loco psicópata ruso estará aquí buscando lo mismo que nosotros! ¿Es peligroso?

-bueno… ya les he dicho que no era un genio fuera de su laboratorio pero…- note como evadió la pregunta de Freddie

-¿sí o no? Responde la pregunta de Freddie

-cuando se escapó…-comenzó a decir- encontraron doce cadáveres de soldados armados y entrenados… creo que se puede calificar como peligroso

Sentí nauseas

0000000000000000(*-*)/000(*-*)/000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Hola… bueno ¿Qué les parece? ¿Se esperaban algo así? **

**Díganme si les gusto o lo odiaron… acepto todo tipo de sugerencias… como ya les había dicho antes si creen que a alguno de sus amigos puede interesarle la historia DIGANLE**

**¡Cuidado el hombre ruso psicópata esta tras de ti! Ok no pero si no dejas Review aparecerá debajo de tu cama esta noche y recuerda que es peligroso**

**Los quiero. bye**


End file.
